


here's the thing...

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bucky enjoying Steve in leather pants, Grinding, Leather Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve in leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Steve, thanks to Natasha, makes an interesting purchase...Bucky really really approves...





	here's the thing...

**Author's Note:**

> So this just sort of happened but I'm not going to argue with another filled bingo square. This time it's "leather kink"

Bucky should have never let Steve go shopping with Natasha.

“Don’t they look good on him?” Natasha asked. To the uninitiated, it would seem like a genuine question, not a single ounce of duplicity to be found, but Bucky knew better. He knew she knew what she was doing and he knew that Steve had no idea he was a pawn.

Though in his defense, it wasn’t as if he’d willingly revealed his super secret _thing_ to her. Hell _he_ hadn’t even realized he _had_ a super secret thing until Natasha had offhandedly pointed it out one night they’d been out at one of the biker bars they’d been trying out at the time.

Which is probably why she liked to torture him with it.

“They..uh...look very nice,” Bucky said, hoping that he sounded even remotely normal. “Probably really expensive though. I can’t believe you got him to buy them.”

Steve blushed and looked sheepish. “Yeah, I almost balked when I saw the price tag but I thought since I got that commission, I could do something a little crazy.”

Something crazy by definition of Steve Rogers was apparently buying a pair of leather pants. No, let Bucky rephrase that. The definition of something crazy for Steve was buying a pair of leather pants that, by some dark evil magic, molded to Steve’s body perfectly.

Not to mention obscenely.

Bucky tried to not look like he was staring at (ie drooling over) how the supple leather cupped Steve’s already glorious ass. He refused to give Natasha the satisfaction, though going by the smug smirk on her face, Bucky was failing.

“So you don’t think they are too much?” Steve asked. He was still flushed and Bucky could see that his shoulders were curling inward, a habit that Steve had picked up as a kid when he was small and not quite as robust as he was now. “I could still take them back---”

“No!” Bucky said, much louder than he’d planned. At Steve’s widened eyes and Natasha’s gleeful grin, Bucky coughed a small cough and lowered his voice. He shimmied awkwardly in his seat. “No, you shouldn’t do that. They look great on you.”

Steve’s eyes brightened. “Really? You like them?”

Bucky peeled himself off the couch and walked over the put his hands on Steve’s waist. He smiled. “Of course, I do. You look amazing,” he said before he gave Steve a kiss on the cheek.

And hot as sin but Bucky kept that to himself. Couldn’t let Natasha see him squirm.

Natasha and Steve chatted for a few more minutes; Bucky kept quiet in a bid to keep himself under control. He could see Natasha trying purposefully to push his buttons but he was proud to say his friend’s tactics failed. Bucky also began planning his revenge. It would be swift and effective...whatever it would end up being.

“Well, I’ve got to get going. Thanks for going shopping with me, Steve,” Natasha said as she grabbed her jacket. She strode off towards the door but paused to look back at them, giving Bucky a knowing smirk. Bucky tried to glare discreetly at her but the way his knee was bouncing agitatedly probably ruined the effect. “You boys have a fun evening.”

“No problem,” Steve, oblivious beam of sunshine that he was, called back with a small wave. “And you have a nice night too.”

By the time Bucky heard Natasha’s footsteps stop in front of the door, he was was practically vibrating with energy. By the time he heard the click of the door opening, Bucky was on the edge of his seat, his fingers gripping the couch cushion under him. By the time he (finally) heard the thud of the front door closing, Bucky was already up off the couch and on the move.

“So I was thinking, I’ll change into some sweats and we spend the night in---holy shit!” Steve exclaimed, nearly yelping as Bucky backed him into the wall forcefully. “What the hell, Buck?!?”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, too preoccupied by the feel of skin warmed leather under his palms to answer. Oh fuck yeah, that was nice.

“Uh Buck, what are you doing?” Steve asked again, finally getting Bucky’s attention.

Bucky flushed. He couldn’t quite meet Steve’s eyes. “I--uh--I may--um….haveathingaboutleather.”

There was a small pause before Steve let out a small, “oh.”

The warmth covering Bucky’s face seemed to get even hotter as Steve stared down at him in awe and curiosity. Bucky, still running his hands over Steve’s slim leather clad hips, shrugged. “Yeah, I think that’s why Natasha probably nudged you in this direction. Probably thought it would be funny to see my face when I saw you in them.”

At this, Steve curiosity morphs into apprehension. “Wait so do I not look good in these?” he asked, sounding mildly panicked. He let his head fall back against the wall with an unkind thump and he groaned. “Dammit, I knew they were too much. I’m going to take them back…”

Alarm shot through Bucky and his hands gripped Steve tighter by reflex. “No! No, don’t do that.” He said meeting Steve’s eyes. Bucky tried to pour all the sincerity he had into his eyes; he needed Steve to understand just how fucking hot he looked. “They’re perfect on you.” 

When Steve continued to look hesitant, Bucky knew a change in tactics was in order. He smirked lazily and (reluctantly) moved his hands from Steve’s hips to rub at his chest. “So perfect,” Bucky confirmed as he ran his hands along the solid wall of muscled torso under his hands and down to where soft body warm cotton transitioned to leather.

Bucky made sure Steve was watching as he sank to his knees and he knew his execution must have been flawless thanks to the hitch in Steve’s breathing.

 _Oh yeah, still got it,_ Bucky thought to himself proudly as he leaned in to nuzzle at the front of Steve’s pants, relishing the feel of leather against his skin. Fuck, what would it feel like on places besides his face... 

“God,” Bucky sighed, reaching around to grab a delicious handfuls of Steve’s ass. He looked up to see Steve staring down at him. His mouth was slack and his eyes were dark and that sight alone was enough to make Bucky hot, add in the leather pants and Bucky felt like he was about to spontaneously combust. “You have no idea how hard I had to work not to jump your bones as soon as I saw these.” He ran his hands down the entire length of those beautifully encased legs. “Fuck, I wanted to feel you up so bad.”

“Really?” Steve asked, already getting a touch breathless. He’d be a panting mess before Bucky was through with him. “So you’re really turned on by me in these?”

Bucky nodded eagerly, running his hands up and down Steve’s leather clad muscled thighs. Goddamn, all those muscles under high quality leather? Hell yeah he was turned on. “I’d have to be blind to not be turned on by all this,” Bucky said.

To fully illustrate this point, he gave Steve’s ass a hearty slap and laughed when Steve jumped and yelped. Bucky normally would have teased him about that but the sound of his hand on leather was too distracting and made him shiver. “Now enough talking,” Bucky murmured, wanting to settle down to business, “I have some fantasies to live out so if you’ll excuse me...”

Steve chuckled. His body relaxed against the wall, going completely pliant for Bucky. “Oh please, by all means, don’t let me stop you.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve’s sass and resolved to put his punk in his place.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Steve wasn’t looking too smug any more. Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock to take a quick breather and looked up to admire his handiwork.

Steve was a goddamn mess.

His face was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. At some point Bucky had managed to one handedly unbutton the majority of Steve’s shirt so Bucky could confirm that the red from Steve’s face travelled all the way down. This made a nice addition to the way Steve’s pants were undone just enough for his reddened (and now spit slick) dick to spill of the opening. Bucky hungrily took in the enticing line Steve unwittingly made from where his head was thrown back, exposing the line of his throat, down to his heaving abs then on to his groin.

Then of course there were those fucking gorgeous leather pants. They were the icing on the already decadent cake and it made Bucky ache just to look at it.

 _Fuck, I should take a picture_ , Bucky thought to himself, palming the bulge in his own pants and shuddering at the insistent throb this caused. _That right there is a work of fucking art._

But taking a picture would mean he would have to move to find his phone, not to mention pause his mission. Neither of these outcomes were acceptable so he memorized the sight for later use. Or for possible replication.

“Bucky,” Steve panted, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. “Please…”

Bucky looked up to meet those heated, and more than slightly desperate, blue eyes. “What’s the matter, Steve? You want something?”

“Come on, Buck. Please,” Steve begged. He reached a hand out entreatingly towards Bucky. “Finish me off. I can’t fucking take it anymore.”

Smirking, Bucky leaned forward to grip Steve’s cock but he paused right before taking him back into his mouth. He sat there, mouth a mere centimeter away from the dick in his hands, and stared up at Steve. Just as Steve opened his mouth to beg again, Bucky swallowed him down.

It only took a few more minutes of working Steve’s cock before Steve went rigid, his hands flying down to grip Bucky’s hair tightly but not unkindly as he came with a broken gasp.

Bucky watched, wiping his mouth contentedly as Steve, wonderfully flushed and disheveled Steve, wobbled in place for a few moments before he slid down the wall and collapsed in a heap. He looked dazed, pleased, and just a bit confused so Bucky felt he’d performed admirably.

He also felt he’d earned a little something for himself.

Steve merely blinked owlishly as Bucky crawled into his lap, straddling one muscled thigh. At this point Bucky was about ready to go off like a bottle rocket so he settled in and began to grind against Steve, rutting against the thigh between his legs. Steve fumbled for a moment but then Bucky felt hands on his hips helping him move and adding even more mind melting pressure. Bucky rode the ridge of Steve’s thigh and thought about what it would feel like to do this naked and at the mere thought of it, Bucky’s hips were jerking frantically against Steve as he came, groaning and shuddering his way through as he held onto Steve’s shoulders for dear life.

He supposed he should probably feel a bit embarrassed about how he not only dry humped his boyfriend on their living room floor but he also came in his pants after almost zero seconds but Bucky couldn’t give two flying fucks.

Instead of feeling bad, Bucky slumped over Steve and allowed him to rub circles on his back for awhile. He knew that in a few minutes he was going to have to move (ugh) and clean up (even more ugh) but Bucky decided to ignore that inevitability for a bit. He wanted to enjoy the calm after the frantic energy from before, to just lay here for a moment and bask in the glow and the peace and---

“You know, I think I might have a thing for leather now too.”

Bucky chuckled at Steve’s comment, given with such a mild matter of fact tone, and made a mental note to let Natasha know her plan backfired...and to ask her where she’d taken Steve to buy the pants.

Because they were going to need a few more pairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky then spent *all* the money on buying Steve custom tailored leather pants, haha :D


End file.
